This invention relates to ice fishing equipment and more particularly to an automatic jigging apparatus and method.
The usual procedure for fishing through ice is to lower a bait through a hole in the ice and patiently wait for a fish to attack or hook the bait. One aspect of ice fishing is that more than one line is often used. Still yet another aspect is that fishing lines are often left unattended. Some catches are lost because fishermen do not respond in sufficient time when fish attack unattended lines. Still yet another aspect is that the metabolism of fish during cold weather is low. Consequently, fish are sluggish and need to be excited into nibbling or attacking baits. A catch may be lost due to an alarm system which fails to detect a nibble or bite because of a lack of sensitivity. The aspects require unique solutions over warm weather fishing.
One solution is to excite a fish by jigging a fishing line. Jigging generates waves which excite a fish into nibbling or attacking a bait. However, manually jigging of even a single line can be tiring, monotonous and may detract from the joy of fishing. Automatic jigging would overcome these concerns. Another solution is to sound an alarm when a fish nibbles, bites or attacks a bait. However, to be effective, the alarm would have to activated from even a momentary nibble or bite of a bait. It would have to allow a fisherman ample time to respond.
The present invention provides a means for effectively implementing all of the above solutions. The invention resides in features which individually and collectively contribute to its ability to jiggle multiple fishing lines and warn a fisherman when a fish nibbles, bites or attacks a bait. Moreover, the invention adds to the joy of ice fishing by allowing a fisherman to pursue matters, such as relaxing, eating, cleaning fish and hooking baits while his lines are unattended. Although the invention is particularly directed to ice fishing, many of its features can be adapted for warm weather summer fishing.
The automatic ice fishing apparatus has two repeating states, i.e., an active state where jigging occurs and an inactive state where jigging does not occur. In a preferred embodiment, three jigging rates are provided. The duration of the active state for each of the three jigging rates is about 10.4 seconds and the time duration of the inactive state is about 4.2 seconds. The apparatus is comprised of a housing, an arm pivotally mounted to the housing, an alarm, an electric motor drive unit for rotating the arm upwardly and downwardly, and a CMOSS 7556 dual monolithic electronic control circuit.
The CMOSS 7556 control circuit, which itself is believed to be novel, provides a number of benefits. One benefit of the CMOSS 7556 circuit is that its output is not affected by battery output voltage. Another benefit is that battery life is extended. Another benefit is that the threshold for triggering an alarm can be adjusted for different levels of tension on a fishing line. Another benefit is that when the alarm is automatically triggered, the alarm stays on for a short time even if only momentarily triggered. Still yet another benefit is that an electric motor which drives the jigging is protected against damage from overloads. Still yet another benefit is that the alarm may be operated with live fish bait and the jigging turned off. Still yet another benefit is that the performance of the control system is unaffected by moisture or water.
One feature of the invention is a high sensitivity to nibbles and bites. The sensitivity of the apparatus can be adjusted to detect nibbles and bites which produce a tension in a fishing line as low as 0.5 grams to as high as 0.5 pounds. This feature is beneficial when fishing in streams and bays having high currents. The alarm system, which is comprised of an LED, buzzer and on/off switch, is another feature of the invention. Many fishermen do not want to alert other fishermen when a nibble or bite occurs. The on/off switch prevents only the buzzer from being activated.
Further objects, benefits and features of the invention will become apparent from the ensuing detailed description and drawings which illustrate and describe the invention. The best mode which is contemplated in practicing the invention together with the manner of using the invention are disclosed and the property in which exclusive rights are claimed is set forth in each of a series of numbered claims at the conclusion of the detailed description.